


My TiVo Gets Me - Bonus Feature

by stellar_dust



Category: Pundit RPF (US)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Bonus Feature, Community: apocalyptothon, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2008-09-01
Updated: 2008-09-01
Packaged: 2017-10-07 06:27:43
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 202
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/62332
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/stellar_dust/pseuds/stellar_dust
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"Stephen" is having trouble reconciling armageddon.</p>
            </blockquote>





	My TiVo Gets Me - Bonus Feature

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [My TiVo Gets Me](https://archiveofourown.org/works/62329) by [stellar_dust](https://archiveofourown.org/users/stellar_dust/pseuds/stellar_dust). 



> This is a snippet that would have gone in the alternate-universe version of the story taking place in the Reportoverse.

"Hey." I poked my head through the open door.

Stephen was slobbering into his coffee again.

"Everything okay, Stephen? I know it's not Starbucks, but ..."

He looked up at me with deep, watery eyes.

"Jon," he said, in a voice that even then broke my heart. "They were supposed to take me."

I sat.

"Stephen," I said.

I leaned forward and folded my hands on his desk.

"You know what happened to everyone they took, don't you? Sam and Ed and Aasif and -"

"Of course I know, Jon! I'm not a CHILD!" Stephen fixed me in a resentful stare, only a little softened by the red eyes and tear streaks. "They're in HEAVEN."

I stared.

I blinked.

He couldn't really -

\- but then, this was Stephen.

"Stephen," I breathed, and reached out to take his hand. "Oh, Stephen ..."

"Armageddon, Jon." Knuckles white, Stephen clutched at my hand like a vise - like a lifeline. "The world ended, it ended, and - I went to church! I gave them - some of my money! I helped people! I - I HAD A T-SHIRT MADE, JON!"

Stephen bowed his head, and his grip on hand loosened. He seemed to deflate before my eyes.

"Jon, am I a bad Christian?"

* * *


End file.
